


Chance

by evenstarz



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: The departure of the fellowship sparks an old romance, which in turn has the potential to change the lives of Legolas and Aragorn forever.





	Chance

"I bid you good luck, Legolas." Thranduil began, bowing down to his blonde headed son. "The elves of Mirkwood and I will hold you dearly in our hearts." He continued on, opening his arms out to signal for the other elves to bow as well. 

"Thank you, father." Legolas bowed.

"And before you depart... Lord Elrond informed me this morning, Aragorn is in Rivendell once again, and I believe he will be departing on this journey as well." Thranduil mumbled to Legolas.

Legolas' throat went dry. "I... will be alright. Goodbye, father."

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the prequel to the series, the rest of the chapters will be longer!


End file.
